reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ranking
Ranking Types *Battle Ranking (obsolete, Replaced by Tournament of Dragons, ranking titles) *Guild Point Ranking (Rewards added with Tournament of Dragons) *Individual Ranking (Event) *Guild Ranking (Event) Battle Ranking obsolete Battle Ranking used to consists of both a Daily Ranking and a Weekly Ranking. Daily Battle Rankings were earned from 00:00-23:59 (PST or PDT). Weekly Rankings were simply the sum of the 7 days of daily rankings earned from Sunday 00:00 through to Saturday 23:59 (PST or PDT). Weekly Rankings were removed from the game on Sunday April 7, 23:59 (EDT). Ranking Rewards are given to high ranking players. Daily Rankings were removed from the game as of Monday, July 22, 2013. The Tournament of Dragons, is a pseudo replacement ranking system, that instead gives event bonuses based on your titla in the rankings. Battle Performance Rewards are also given to players when they achieve a certain number of attack wins. 'Battle Points (BP) obsolete' Battle Points are used to determine your Battle Ranking and thereby which reward, if any, will be awarded to you. Battle Points are given out as follows: *When attacking another player*: **300 points if you win the battle **100 points if you are defeated *When defending from an attack: **150 points If you defend successfully ** No points if your defense fails *300 bonus points are added for successfully defeating a HIGER RANKED player. *Additional BONUS points for defeating a strong opponent's deck, this is regarless of the number of defense stat points they currently have, ONLY the selected defense deck's defense power is used for calculating this additional bonus BP. * Note: The above points are given ONLY if you meet certain requirements. Your target must not be more than 10 levels lower than your own level, otherwise no BP will be awarded. The only exception is for TOP 10 BP ranking players, as well as during the Battle Events where the exception is extended to the TOP 100 BP ranking players. It must be noted that these players do not get the exception reciprocated. * Note: Attacking with a very weak deck will reduce your total potential BP gain from a sucessful attack by 80% and dorri gained by 98%. The above examples do not take into account defense deck strength which could increase the base 300 BP awarded for defeating the opponent. The exact formula for calculating this BP gain is not known, but it is posible to find targets within the top BP ranking that are worth 1700+ BP provided you are not a higher level player. Attacking with a very weak deck will reduce both the BP gained and the amount of Dorri looted. If you attack with a regular deck and receive 300BP and 1000 Dorri and then switch to a low cost deck, you will end up receiving 60BP and 19-20 Dorri, corresponding to an 80% reduction in BP gained and a 98% reduction in Dorri looted. 'Ranking Rewards' The number of positions within each rank title may not be fixed so this table should treat the ranges of each rank as approximations. NB: Non Bazaar NB: Non Bazaar NB: Non Bazaar Note: Daily Rank B Friendship Points was not a mistake. This was indeed what you recieved. Guild Point Ranking Formerly named Guild Point Ranking is attained through the accumulation Guild Points. Currently there are no rewards given for Guild Point Ranking. From August 5, 2013 onwards, Weekly Guild Points rankings are used to determine Tournament of Dragons Guild Ranking Rewards Individual Ranking (Event) This is the rank you get by performing event related actions in the various events that take place. Events with Individual Rankings: *Raid Event *Battle Event *Guild War Event *Chest Hunt Event Guild Ranking (Event) This is the rank from the cummulative event points of all participating members in the guild. Guild Ranking is not to be confused with Guild Point Ranking which is the Guild's Weekly Rank. Events that feature Guild Rankings: *Raid Event *Battle Event *Guild War Event *Chest Hunt Event